Salah Paham
by Dhita82
Summary: "Kau mengancamku untuk makan malam denganmu, hanya untuk membicarakan kalau Ino sudah memiliki anak? Cih! Kau ingin membuatku mati tertawa hah!"/"Mendengar apa? Mendengar kalau kalian sudah memiliki anak? Mempunyai keluarga yang bahagia? Oh aku doakan kalian menjadi keluar yang paling bahagia didunia ini!"/Sequel 'Cinta tak BeginiSasuke-kun'/RnR please?


Disclaimer Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Salah Paham © Dhita82

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura x Yamanaka Ino

.

.

Sekuel dari Cinta tak Begini Sasuke-kun!

Maaf kalau tak memuaskan~^^

.

.

.

Haruno Sakura menggantikan Tsunade Senju -bibinya untuk menjalani rapat penting, menjaga relasi antar keluarga. Sakura yg baru pulang dari Amerika pun tak mengetahui kalau ia akan menjalani rapat dan bertemu lagi dengan cinta yang sudah lama ia lupakan.

Begitupula dengan cinta lama Sakura, setelah sekian tahun ditinggal oleh sang mantan pacar dan entah dimana keberadaannya yg ia tidak tahu

itu.

"Sa-suke?!"

"Sa-kura?"

Kenangan-kenangan lamapun teringat kembali..

"Sasuke-kun bagaimana kalau kita ke pantai akhir

minggu ini?"

"Hn, kau yang atur."

"Yosh!"

.

.

"Sasuke-kun sunsetnya indah yaa?"

"Tidak,"

"Eh? Kenapa tidak Sasuke-kun? Sunset dan sunrise itu adalah salah satu panorama alam yang indah tau!"

"Hn,"

"U-uh,"

"Sunset memang indah tetapi lebih indah gadis disampingku,"

"Eh?"

.

.

"Sasuke-kun bagaimana dengan bajuku?"

"Hn, terlalu terbuka. Tak baik untuk badanmu yg pendek!"

"Ish! Ya aku tau aku memang pendek! Tapi tidak usah sejujur itu!"

"Sudahlah ini pakai jaketku!"

"U-uh!"

"Cepat pakai atau mau aku yg pakaikan?"

"Apa-apaan tampang mesum seperti itu hah?! Sudah sini aku pakai sendiri!"

.

.

.

Namun semua kenangan indah itu sirna ketika Sakura sadar dengan kedatangan gadis cantik dari belakang Sasuke,

"Sasuke-kun berkas untuk rapat- Sakura?"

Sakura sadar ternyata kembali ke Jepang hanya membuat luka lama terbuka kembali, seandainya bukan permintaan orang tuanya ia mungkin tak akan kembali.

"Sakura-san, anda kenal dengan rekan bisnis kita?" tanya Shizune -asisten Tsunade.

"Ah! Maaf Shizune-san, iya tetapi kami hanya teman saat SMA saja."

"Sakura! Kau kemana saja?" Ino yg baru datang !langsung memeluk Sakura, tanpa tahu bagaimana sakitnya hati Sakura. Sakura yg merasa sedikit risih segera melepaskan pelukan Ino, dan itu membuat Ino sangat terkejut.

"Maaf, saya disini menggantikan Senju Tsunade. Beliau sedang kurang enak badan, dan beliau memintaku untuk menggantikannya dalam rapat ini. Berhubung saya mempunyai jadwal padat, saya mohon untuk segera memulai rapat ini."

Sakura sangat berubah, batin Ino dan Sasuke. Sakura segera duduk dikursi yg sudah disiapkan oleh Shizune. Ino dan Sasuke tak bisa berkata-kata mereka segera duduk dan memulai rapat itu.

Sakura duduk melihat Shizune yg tengah mempersentasikan bahan yang akan membuat rekan bisnisnya ini mau menanamkan sahamnya pada perusahaan bibinya itu. Namun jika dilihat lagi dari sorotan mata Sakura, ia tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Entah apa itu, namun itu sarat akan kesakitan.

.

.

"Biarkan aku yang mengalah Sasuke-kun! Aku- aku mencintaimu,"

.

.

"Sakura!"

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Sakura kita harus bicara!"

"Apa yang harus dibicarakan lagi Sasuke? Aku sudah tak mau berhubungan lagi denganmu,"

"Baiklah kau memang selalu tahu apa yang inginku sampaikan, tetapi bagaimana kalau kita makan siang bersama?"

"Aku sibuk,"

"Makan malam?"

"Aku ada urusan,"

"Akhir minggu ini?"

"Tidak bisa,"

"Lalu kapan kau bisa?"

"Aku tak pernah punya waktu luang!"

"Tak mungkin,"

"Ya sudah kalau tak percaya, aku masih ada urusan-"

"Kalau kau tak mau dengan ajakanku, aku akan membatalkan kontrak kita."

Cih! Sialan dia mengancamku batin Sakura. Jika ia tak ingat dengan bibinya yang mengatakan bahwa ini adalah proyek penting. Mungkin ia akan segera pergi dari sini.

"Kau mengancamku eh?!"

"Tidak aku hanya memberi pilihan, menerima tawaranku atau menolak tawaranku dan risikonya-"

"Baiklah aku terima tawaranmu!"

"Aku tunggu di cafetaria jam 7 malam! Aku harap kau tepat waktu."

.

.

.

Sakura tengah didalam kamarnya, ia sedang memilih baju yang ia akan pakai sekitar satu jam lagi.

"Baju yang mana yaa?" Sakura memilih baju yang ada,

"Baju ini?" Sakura mengambil dress putih panjang. Sakura melihat pantulan dirinya dicermin, "ahh, tak cocok ini terlalu mewah!"

Sakura memilih baju lagi, dress merah cerah selutut dan berlengan itu dipakainya. Ia melihat pantulan dirinya lagi di cermin besar itu. "Ah, tak cocok!"

"Tapi~ kenapa aku jadi gugup seperti ini sih?"

"Akukan cuma mau ketemu Sasuke? Kenapa harus tampil cantik?! Ihh! aku kenapa sih?!"

"Enggak! Enggak boleh! Aku enggak boleh begini!"

.

.

.

Sakura datang di cafetaria tepat waktu, gadis cantik itu datang dengan dress hitam pendek selutu tanpa lengan. Sakura memasuki cafe itu, ia mencari keberadaan Sasuke, tetapi tak ada tanda-tanda Uchiha bungsu itu. Sakura melirik arlojinya, 18.50 pm. Sial dia terlalu cepat datang pantas Sasuke tak ada. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memesan tempat duduk, dan mengatakan pada pelayan bila ada Uchiha Sasuke datang, telah ditunggu olehnya.

Setelah kurang lebih sepuluh menit menunggu akhirnya Sasuke datang. "Kukira kau tak akan. tepat waktu, ternyata datang duluan eh?"

"Aku hanya datang lebih cepat itu saja! Selain itu aku juga ingin makan malam ini cepat selesai!"

"Baiklah -Sasuke duduk didepan Sakura- setauku kau tak akan datang lebih cepat jika itu bukan hal yang membuatmu bahagia."

"Huh, jangan samakan aku yang sekarang dengan aku yang dulu!"

"Hn,"

Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan, seorang pelayan cantik menghampiri mereka berdua. "Karna kau sudah menungguku, maka aku yang akan traktir, silahkan pesan apa saja yang kau inginkan."

"Sudah seharusnya!"

Sakura melihat-lihat buku menu yang diberi oleh pelayan cantik itu. Terlintas ide jahil diotak encer Sakura.

"Saya pesan semua makanan mahal di cafe ini,"

"Baiklah, kalau tuan?"

"Saya pesan jus tomat satu dan spagetti saja,"

"Baiklah," pelayan cantik itupun pergi. Sakura menyeringai dalam hati, "pesananmu murah sekali tuan, jangan-jangan kau tak sanggup membayar makananku?"

"Kau salah nona, seperempat gajiku saja sudah cukup untuk membeli cafe ini beserta

pelayannya."

"Sombong sekali kau tuan!" Sasuke menyeringai mendengar perkataan Sakura, "Sakura, kenapa kau memakai baju itu?"

"Kenapa? Aku mau memakai baju apapun itu urusanku, bukan urusanmu!"

"Kau ingat, bajumu itu mengingatkanku pada dinner kita yang pertama -dipantai."

.

.

"Sasuke-kun bagaimana dengan bajuku?"

"Hn, terlalu terbuka. Tak baik untuk badanmu yg pendek!"

"Ish! Ya aku tau aku memang pendek! Tapi tidak usah sejujur itu!"

"Sudahlah ini pakai jaketku!"

"U-uh!"

"Cepat pakai atau mau aku yg pakaikan?"

"Apa-apaan tampang mesum seperti itu hah?! Sudah sini aku pakai sendiri!"

.

.

Sakura menatap Sasuke, "aku tak ingat."

Sasuke sedikit terkejut dengan jawab Sakura, terlihat dari matanya. Sasuke menunduk,

sedangkan Sakura hanya memandang lurus kedepan, kenapa suasana jadi seperti ini? Batin mereka berdua.

Tak berselang lama, suasana yang sedikit mencekat itu mencair karena seorang pelayan datang membawa pesanan mereka.

"Silahkan dinikmati," katanya.

Sasuke dan Sakura mengambil alat makan mereka, namun Sasuke teringat sesuatu. Ia

menaruh kembali alat makannya, ia menatap Sakura. "Sakura ada sesuatu yang ingin ku bicarakan."

Sakura tanpa menatap Sasuke, memakan hidangan yang sudah disiapkan untuknya. "Bicara tinggal bicara, tak usah meminta izinku."

Sasuke menghela nafas, kenapa Sakura berubah drastis seperti ini? Batinnya.

"Ino sudah memiliki anak,"

Sakura hampir tersedak mendengar apa yang Sasuke ucapkan, buru-buru ia memgambil air dan meminumnya. Setelah merasa sedikit lega, ia menatap Sasuke datar.

"Kau mengancamku untuk makan malam denganmu, hanya untuk membicarakan kalau Ino sudah memiliki anak? Cih! Kau ingin membuatku mati tertawa hah?!" Sakura hendak pergi namun ditahan oleh Sasuke.

"Kau harus mendengarkan ini dulu Sakura."

"Mendengar apa? Mendengar kalau kalian sudah memiliki anak? Mempunyai keluarga yang bahagia? Oh aku doakan kalian menjadi keluar yang paling bahagia didunia ini!"

"Jaga ucapanmu Sakura!"

"Kenapa? Bukankah itu yang kau mau?!"

"Kenapa kau jadi marah-marah seperti ini? Kau cemburu he?"

"Tidak! Kenapa aku harus cemburu!"

"Lalu apa sebabnya kau marah-marah seperti itu?"

"Ya aku- aku karena aku-"

"Sudahlah akui saja kau cemburu,"

"Apa sih! Aku tak cemburu, lagian kenapa kau menceritakan itu padaku hah?! Apa kau tak takut aku jadi perusak rumah tangga kalian!"

PLAK

Satu tamparan Sakura dapat dipipi kirinya, ia menatap Sasuke garang, sedangkan Sasuke hanya menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yang mengatakan bahwa 'Jangan membuatku melakukannya lagi'

"Tak puaskah kau sudah menyakitiku? Sekarang kau menamparku ha?"

"Kau yang memaksaku untuk menamparmu."

Mendengar jawaban Sasuke membuat gigi Sakura bergemeletuk, sial kenapa ia harus semarah ini? Hanya karena mendengar kalau Ino memiliki anak. Sakura keluar dari cafe itu, Sasuke tak mengejarnya karena dicegat oleh pelayan yang ;menagih untuk membayar dahulu.

Cih,

Sasuke berdecih melihat Sakura yang pergi, ia segera membayar tagihannya dan segera menyusul Sakura.

Sakura yang terlihat tergesa-gesa menuju mobilnya, segera ditarik paksa oleh Sasuke menuju mobilnya.

"Cih, lepaskan aku Uchiha!" Sasuke tetap tak bergeming walau Sakura merintih kesakitan. Ia buka pintu mobilnya dan memasukkan Sakura secara paksa dan ia masuk di kursi pengemudi.

"Keluarkan aku Uchiha!"

".."

"Keluarkan aku dari sini!" Sakura menggedor-gedor kaca mobil Sasuke namun Sasuke tetap tak bergeming.

"Kau salah paham dengan kejadian lima tahun lalu."

Sakura mendengarkan Sasuke berbicara namun, ia masih menggedor-gedor kaca mobil Sasuke. "Aku tak ada urusan dengan itu! Jadi keluarkan aku dari sini!"

"Tentu ada! Ino, kau, aku, anak Ino dan bajingan itu!" Sakura sedikit tersentak dengan nada bicara Sasuke, tak biasanya Sasuke sampai segeram ini pada seseorang hingga membuat ia seperti itu. Sakura menghentikan aksinya dan duduk manis dikursi penumpang.

"Maksudmu? Siapa yang bajingan?"

"Kau bilang kau sahabat Ino dari kecil, kau sangat sayang padanya tapi apa?"

"Itu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku tuan!"

"Heh- Ino dia, dia mempunyai anak diluar nikah. Dia dihamili oleh bajingan brengsek itu!" Sakura hampir tak bisa bernafas mendengar pernyataan Sasuke.

"Dia juga memiliki tumor dikepalanya." hah? Aku tak tahu dengan itu semua, batin Sakura.

"Dan kepergianmu membuat masalahnya semakin rumit!"

"Kau salah paham dengan semuanya, aku tak berselingkuh dengan Ino. Maksud dariku dulu dipertemuan kita 'Kau sudah mengetahui semuanya' adalah kau sudah tahu tentang Ino. Ternyata kau salah paham, aku memang mantannya tetapi bukan berarti aku masih mencintainya. Aku sibuk, tak pernah berkencan dengammu itu karena aku sibuk mencari bajingan brengsek yang telah menghamili Ino!"

"..."

"Aku tak pernah menyelingkuhimu Sakura! Aku pergi saat malam pesta dansa karena Ino, tumor dikepalanya semakin ganas. Aku menolongnya karena dia menelfonku. Ino merahasiakan ini semua darimu karena dia sayang padamu, tak mau menjadikan dirinya sebagai beban untukmu. Dia itu wanita yang kuat, dia membesarkan anaknya seorang diri. Keluarganya mengusirnya karena ia telah memiliki anak diluar nikah dan tak ada yang mau mempertanggung jawabkannya. Awalnya aku berniat membantu hanya untuk menjadi suami bohongannya saja. Tetapi ia menolak karena ia takut menyakitimu."

"..."

"Aku sangat kasihan dengannya, aku mencoba membantu berkali-kali namun ia selalu menolak hingga akhirnya dia harus dioperasi, dan sampai saat ini dia belum dioperasi. Dia tak punya pekerjaan, tapi dia butuh uang. Akhirnya dia aku jadikan sekertarisku. Aku sering melihatnya kesakitan karena tumornya itu, miris sekali. Tapi dia selalu tersenyum saat pulang dan bertemu dengan anaknya. Padahal jika melihat wajah anaknya itu, aku ingin menghajarnya! Karena anak itu mirip sekali dengan sibajingan brengsek itu!"

".."

"Apa kau tak kasihan dengan sahabat lamamu Sakura? Selama ini kau kemana? Aku mencarimu, aku bertanya pada keluargamu tapi tak ada yang mau menjawab. Aku merindukanmu Sakura, Ino juga, dia membutuhkanmu."

".."

".."

"Aku bukan lagi sahabatnya." Sakura membuka pintu disampingnya dan segera pergi

meninggalkan Sasuke. Sasuke yang melihat Sakura pergi menggunakan mobilnya, apakah cintamu sudah tak ada lagi untukku Sakura?

.

.

.

.

.

Krieet

Suara pintu terbuka terdengar dirumah kecil itu. Terlihat seorang wanita tengah bermain dengan anak kecil.

"Eh? Sasuke-kun?" sapa wanita itu.

Sasuke melihat Ino -wanita itu dan Raku -anak kecil itu. Wajahnya terlihat lesu sekali, Ino menghampiri Sasuke dan meninggalkan Raku .bermain dengan mainannya.

"Kau kenapa Sasuke-kun? Wajahmu kusut sekali?" tanya Ino pada Sasuke yang tengah duduk dikursi.

"Hn,"

"Kau mau kubuatkan teh agar merasa baikan?"

"Hn, tak usah."

"Baiklah kalau-"

Bruk

"Ino!" Ino tiba-tiba jatuh, dan Sasuke tak sempat menangkapnya. Sasuke memangku tubuh kurus Ino, ia mengguncang-guncang tubuh kurus itu.

"Ino! Ino! Ino bangun!"

Anak kecil yang sedang bermain dengan mainannya itu, melihat ibunya terjatuh, segera menghampiri dan memeluk ibunya. "Ibu! Ibu! Ibu jangan tinggalkan Raku! Ibu!"

Sasuke segera menggendong Ino menuju mobilnya, namun dengan tak segaja Raku menarik rambut ibunya, dan itu membuat Raku menangis.

"Ibu!" ia segera menyusul ibunya dan Sasuke.

Mereka bertiga pergi menuju rumah sakit. Dan mereka tak mengetahui sepasang mata tengah melihat mereka dengan menangis.

.

.

.

Sasuke menjambak rambutnya kesal, ia melirik anak kecil disampingnya yang tengah tersedu-sedu menangis karena ibunya yang masuk keruangan ICU. Anak kecil itu mendekat kakinya sambil bergumam 'ibu, ibu tidak boleh tinggalkan Raku!'

Sasuke mendekap Raku, "tenanglah ibumu pasti akan baik-baik saja." Seorang berjas putih keluar dari ruangan yang bertuliskan ICU itu. Sasuke segera berdiri, "bagaimana keadaan Ino dok?"

"Maaf tuan, tetapi pasien harus segera dioperasi. Karna semakin meluasnya tumor dikepalanya. Saya juga tak menyangka akan secepat ini tumornya meluas."

"Tapi dok, jika dilakukan operasi apa akan seratus persen berhasil?"

"Tidak, kemungkinannya hanya tiga berbanding tujuh."

".."

"Bagaimana tuan? Apa anda ingin berbicara dulu dengan pasien?"

"Bolehkah?"

"Tentu tapi maksimal hanya tiga orang,"

"Baiklah hanya saya dan anak kecil ini saja."

"Ya, silahkan masuk tuan. Pasien juga sudah siuman."

"Terima kasih dok,"

"Sama-sama,"

Sasuke dan Raku masuk keruangan Ino, tetapi sebelum itu Sasuke dan Raku memakai baju yang berwarna hijau itu serta masker. Sasuke menuntun Raku, melihat ibunya yang tengah terbaring di kasur rumah sakit. Dengan selang infus ditangannya dan selang untuk bernafas dihidungnya. Sasuke sedikit miris melihat rambut Ino. Rambut itu kian lama kian menipis.

"Ino~" Ino membuka matanya perlahan, "Sa-su-ke-kun~ Ra-ku~" ujarnya terbata-bata.

Sasuke mendudukan Raku disamping ibunya. "Sudah~ jangan paksakan berbicara."

Namun Ino tak memperdulikan nasihat Sasuke, ia berusaha duduk lalu dibantu oleh Sasuke. Ino mengelus anaknya yang tersedu melihatnya seperti itu. "Raku-kun kenapa menangis?"

"A-aku takut ibu meninggalkan aku~" Ino tersenyum mendengar jawaban anak satu-

satunya itu.

"Ibu tak akan meninggalkanmu sayang~" Ino menatap Raku dengan tatapan sedih. Tak terasa setetes air mata jatuh dari matanya.

"Kau itu kuat! Kau pasti bisa melaluinya." Sasuke memberi semangat. Ino tersenyum ketika Sasuke memberikannya semangat. "Bagaimana dengan Sakura Sasuke-kun?"

"Dia~"

"Jadi begitu, kau sudah menceritakannya?"

"Maaf~"

"Tak apa, sudah seharusnya ia tahu semuanya. Sebentar lagi juga aku akan-"

Plak

Sasuke, Ino dan Raku terkejut setengah mati ketika seorang gadis cantik tiba-tiba masuk dan menampar Ino.

"Sebentar lagi kau akan apa hah?! Akan mati?! Kenapa otakmu sekecil itu, hingga kau

memikirkan hal seperti itu. Kau belum menjelaskan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya!"

"..."

"Kau jahat Ino~ kenapa- kenapa kau tak memberitahuku sebenarnya dari awal?! Kenapa kau membiarkan aku salah paham tentangmu dan Sasuke?!"

"Maaf~"

"Maaf saja tidak cukup! Kau harus sembuh dan mentraktirku belanja tahu!" Ino kaget ketika Sakura tiba-tiba memeluknya sambil menangis, terasa dari bahunya yang basah.

"Aku tak bisa berjanji Sakura~"

"Kenapa? Kau pasti bisa sembuh, kenapa tidak?"

"Tumor diotakku sudah meluas dan mungkin sudah merambat dilain tempat. Aku-"

"Kau tidak boleh berbicara seperti itu!"

"Sakura jangan menangis~ berjanjilah untuk menjaga anakku nanti jika aku-"

"Tidak Ino~ aku masih ingin bersamamu, bercerita denganmu~"

"Tapi- aargh~ sakitt~"

"Ino!" Sakura dan Raku panik melihat Ino yang kesakitan, Sasuke segera pergi memanggil dokter.

"Ino! Kau harus bertahan!"

"Ibu! Ibu jangan tinggalkan Raku~"

.

.

"Sakura Raku mari kita keluar, biarkan dokter yang memeriksanya." ujar Sasuke yang baru datang bersama dokter dan suster.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi Sakura bagaimana dengan kita?"

"Apanya?"

"Hubungan kita,"

"Ya begitu,"

"Begitu apa?"

"Ya begitu,"

"Aku butuh kepastian Sakura~"

"Terserah kau saja lah~ aku capek mau tidur~"

"Boleh tidak kalau aku ikut tidur?"

"Sasuke no hentai!"

"Bagaimana kalau kita menyusul Ino yang menikah dengan Gaara?"

"Aku tidak mau menikah muda!"

.

.

.

.

A/N

Yaah~ aku tak tau harus bilang apa, pokoknya

hutang aku lunas satu! ^^

Terima kasih yang sudah mereview mefavorite

dan mefollow cerita aku yang judulnya Cinta tak

Begini Sasuke-kun!


End file.
